Oxymoron
by AvarageJane
Summary: Because poor Sasu-chan is emotionally constipated and needs help from Sakura


_**A/N: Sorry this took so long... I was just getting random ideas so it took a really long while... My awsomest friend, XxLovelyDarknessxX, helped me much on this (J t'adore...mucho!) so yeah... And I di believe if one of them got hit by a truck, this particular fic would not have been written.  
**_

**_Disclaimer: Not mine...  
_**

_Dec. 14,_

_Drama._

_It's one of the things girls thrive off of. Normally something happens, one person throws it out of proportion (the motive is usually jealousy or just hatred) and then spreads it around. Somewhere between the spreading, the facts don't exist anymore and just opinions remain. _

_How would a guy like me know of this?_

_Simple. Karin._

_The first thing she does when I step foot on campus is narrate for me every single thing that happened the day before – whether I care or not (which I don't). You'd think that she would tell her new found __**boyfriend**__ (poor Suigetsu) but __**noooo**__, she doesn't want to break the damn habit. The annoying woman never shuts up about other people's lives. Does she __**not**__ comprehend that __**I dont care**__? Apparently not. _

_She should really be more in-tune with what's happening __**to**__ her rather than __**around**__ her. I honestly have __**no clue **__how she didn't know that Suigetsu was into her. It was right in front of her face for __**months**__ and she was clueless. I think that even if he straight out __**asked her out**__ she wouldnt notice, she's just __**smart**__ like that. She's almost as bad as the dobe (and __**that**__is a feat by itself)! And then to top it off, she blamed Suigetsu (I have no clue __how…__) for the time their hook-up took. She's just plain annoying._

_Women. Are. Annoying._

_Karin used to be __**all**__over me, and __**not **__in a good way (although I fail to see how a woman all over you can be a __**good**__ thing...). __**Constantly**__. I swear, every time I was in her line of sight she would flail. It wasn't even the discreet (as discreet as flailing __**can**__ be…) flailing, but full out, violent, __**painfully**__loud flailing. Kind of scary actually… _

_Then, out of nowhere, in comes Suigetsu and starts messing with her (I swear he's suicidal…), and __**enjoys**__ it. Just __**who **__in their right mind would actually __enjoy__ fighting with a viciously violent woman? It's flat out, stupid (__**stupider-than-dobe-stupid**__) __stupid. _

_I'm not going to say that __**all**__ women are like that because let's face it, I don't __**know**__ all of them (thank god, I think I have __**enough**__ problems as it is…). I'm talking about the ones at school. Well, most of them. I actually have a fan club. Granted Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, and some other guys also have fan clubs (and they are __**proud**__ about it, but when they actually they come in __**contact**__ with them they flee...). A __**Fan Club**__. As in website and __**all**__. Half the time I don't even __**know **__where they get all the information from (like my __bathroom__ intervals, eating habits…) and to be frank, I don't think I __**wanna**__ know._

_But there __**are**__ normal ones out there (as hard as that is to believe…). Hinata for example. She's…shy, quiet, and you can actually hold a decent conversation with her (well if you're not the dobe…and not because hes supider tan a __**rock**__). And Sakura. __She's__ just….well…Sakura. There's no explaining her (and I'm not talking about her __**weird**__ hair). She's loud but shy, fragile but strong. She's an oxymoron within herself. And I'm not quite sure that I can see her any other way._

_She's constantly __**Sasuke-kuuunnnn**__-ing me (no matter __how__ many times I tell her __not__ to…) and talks a mile a minute. I have __no__ clue how I __**stand**__ to be with her for more than 5 minutes. _

_I guess you could say that's my problem. She got me this weird journal (yes __**journal**__, it's __**not**__ a diary god damnit!) so that I can write down all my __**feelings**__. _

_Yeah right. _

_Uchiha's don't do __**feelings**__. __**"You're being too emo-ish"**__she says. __**"You need to open up more."**__ She says. _

_Too. Goddamn. Bad._

_She and the dobe constantly nag at me that I need to talk and not __**mope**__. I don't mope. Uchiha's don't mope. I tell them this and they go on a ranting spree (Sakura alone can go on for hours, I don't even know where she gets all the air from, and the dobe goes on even __**more**__…) about how everyone has __**feelings**__ and each person needs to find their own outlet __(**"**__**Even Itachi has feelings!"**__the dobe says…), that just a part of being human…so they say._

_Not only do men not__** think **__about their feelings, they definitely __**do **__**not speak **__of their feelings. The dobe convinced Sakura on this fact (the one thing that he __**can**__ do…)so she decided to get the __**journal**__._

_Lame? Tell me about it._

_Wanna know the really weird thing about all of this? I'm actually __using__ it (not that I'd ever admit that…__**ever**__). At first I was bored so I went on a page (front and back) to rant about how great tomatoes are they are all shiny, tasty, red, and juicy __(__**cough-cough-hack-hack-choke**__). The next time I even remembered about it I was thinking about __**her**__**,**__ so I wrote down what I was thinking. Somehow, every time I thought about her I would write it down. Dreams of her, conversations with her, classes with her, so on and so forth. My whole ordeal is the fact that I'm even __**thinking**__ about her. She's a __**girl**__. I shouldn't be even looking __**twice**__ at her let alone a whole __**day**__. Yet here I am, on my queen sized bed (I __**like**__ my space…) writing about her._

_The other day I actually read what I wrote and I actually found the word __**cute**__ written down. Cute. Uchiha's don't use the word __**cute**__. It's just simply __**not**__ done. That day marked the first day of my great depression. It went on for a while. I re-read every entry, and slowly realization hit me. I was developing __**feelings**__ for the pink-haired girl (apparently I was __**moody**__ for the rest of the week…more than I already was). Mom finally got tired of my "attitude" and had a __**talk**__ with me. _

_Yeah…didn't go so well. _

_You definitely don't want to get on __**her**__ bad side. Anyway, she made me realize something. If I can just ignore the girl (without being rude…god forbid an Uchiha be __**rude**__) the feelings will just go away…_

_Yeah…__**still**__working on that front…_

_~Avenger_

_-------_

"Remember class, the project is due tomorrow…50 points!"

Sakura groaned.

Not only was Sasuke _ignoring_ her (damn it, he wont even _hn _her anymore!) but she had to finish that damn project. Normally that wouldn't be a problem, but this isn't the _normal_ case. It had to be done in pairs. Of course, the universe was just out to get her, so she got paired up with the jerk that is Sasuke.

They have to spend some time after school to finish the damn project.

She had the basic idea down but she needed help, even if the only person for the job has managed to piss her off (even _more_ than normal).

She grabbed her notebook and stuffed it in her already overflowing black hole of a back-pack.

"Lets go. If we want to catch the bus to my house on time we have about five minutes to get to the stop." A monotone voice interrupted her in coming inner rant.

Sakura blinked.

Not only had Sasuke _started_ the conversation (if that's what you could call that, something that hasn't happened in _months_…not that she was keeping track or anything…), but he was also inviting her to his _house_.

Scratch that.

_Ordering_ her to go to his house.

"I-I'm sorry…Can you say that again?" Still bewildered at the mere _thought_ of going to his house.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I said you better hurry up so that we can catch the bus. I'm not walking home because of you."

Sasuke _still_ hasn't changed, as far as Sakura could tell…

"And why exactly are you ordering me to go home with you?" She asked, still confused.

"We need to finish the damn project. Now can you please start walking?" He ground out, frustrated at the sheer idiocity of his chemistry partner (and he thought she was _smart_...).

Finally accepting his _request (ahem_...as _if_).

"Jeez. Calm down…I'm coming…" She sighed as she put on her back-pack, and started walking out the door, jogging to catch up to him.

What is with him? He hasn't talked to her in _months_ and now he's just ordering her around? Just who the _hell_ does he think he is (_other_ than some sort of _demigod_ or walking _eye candy_)...?! Just because she just _might-possibly-probably-maybe _have a thing for the bastard _doesn't_ mean he can just _order_ her around. He hasn't even spared her a sideways _glance_ for god sakes!

Finally catching up to him (does he walk fast or _what???_), she pulled on his sleeve, dragging him thought the courtyard of the school. The toes of his shoes dug into the ground, desperately resisting his certain doom. This confused the pink haired student. This is all his fault anyways! First he was all _"Hurry up Sakura"_ and now he's dragging his feet, like she was making him go to hell.

If only.

She was sick of the silent treatment he was giving her. She didn't even _do_ anything (not that she was _aware_ of anyways...)! One day he just stoped talking to her. Completely. Ignoring her without being rude (god forbid the Uchiha be rude...) and now he was _ordering_ her to go to his house. Granted its to work on the project but still. _Kinda_ weird.

_Maybe I can harass him till he cracks... _she plotted in her mind.

It always worked for her before but then again... she might not _want_ to know why he suddenly started avoiding her like the plague.

The roar of a motor interjected her thoughts.

"Shit. We're going to miss the damn bus!" Sasuke growled, finally giving up resisting her and helping (he totally doesn't want to walk home _thankyouverymuch_...).

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" She said as she sprinted toward the bus. There was no way she was going to walk in the freezing snow all the way to his house in a _skirt_. She didn't even _want_ to wear the cursed blue fabric, the damn school just made it the uniform.

She was _almost_ at the bus...

Just a little further...

Just a _little_ further...

She's _almost_ there...

"Oh.. Sorry miss, didnt see you there. Hop on!" The bus driver said merrily as she approached the steaming vehicle, as if he was happy about something (and completely oblivious to everything around him...).

"Thanks mister. My partner is coming..." Sakura breathed, trying to catch her breath, before she made a fool out herself.

Right when she _finally_ caught her breath, Sasuke appeared calmly beside her.

"Thanks for waiting." He thanked the bus driver, surprising Sakura.

Just when was the last time he uttered the phrase "Thank You"?

Never, that's when. Now, here he is thanking some man that he doesn't even _know_, and probably meaning it.

The world just ended.

Once he paid for he both of them, he went to find them a seat, trying to ignore the looks his pink haired companion was sending his way.

Once they sat down he let it out. "What?" He asked, trying not to let the frustration and the irritation show.

"Nothing." She muttered as she looked away, unable to think up of an answer for his question.

"Hn." he grunted, unable to understand her weird actions of the girl sitting next to him (then again he would have to be smarter than _Shikamaru_ to understand the concept of _females_...)

The rest of the trip was quiet nd uneventful (except for the weird old lady staring at them and muttering things about _young love_ and memories...).

Sakura can't exactly say it was _awkward_ but it was a _tad_ weird. They haven't had any "alone time", so to speak, for months and now they were going to be at his house.

In his room.

Alone.

Queue in the hormones.

Its not like she is in _love_ with him, she just wants to _rape_ him in the middle of the night...

_Nothing_ out of the ordinary.

.0.o.0.o.0.o

He grabbed the key form his pocket and opened the door, letting Sakura in first (no, chivalry is _so_ not dead!).

"Mom, I'm home." the black haired boy stated. Taking off his shoes, as he motioned Sakura to follow him.

"Should I take my shoes off first?" The pink haired girl questioned. Unsure if she should follow his example or not.

"Hn." He shrugged. Making life easier for herself, she just took them off and put them next to his black vans.

Walking towards what she assumed was his room, he asked, "Are you hungry or thirsty?"

Being an Uchiha, impeccable hosting skills are definitely needed (mostly because of all the parties his mother just _loved_ throwing).

"Umm, Some water would be nice, thanks." She mumbled shyly, not wanting to be _too _much of a burden.

Stopping and returning to the kitchen to grab her water (room temperature with two ice cubes, _just_ the way she liked it...), he led her to his room.

"I thought your mother was home." the girl sated questioningly. She had heard him greet his mother but nobody responded.

He shrugged, "She's probably out shopping with Itachi or something." He answered monotonously, not really caring where his mother was, she'd probably invite Sakura over for dinner and he _definitely_ didn't want _that_ to happen (putting the two most annoying people could only cause trouble for him...).

"Oh." She responded, not sure what else to say.

Walking into his room, she wasn't sure what to expect. Sure she's been in other boys rooms (ok, _one_ boy's room but _still_)and it was disturbingly gross (she didn't _really_ want to repeat that...).

"You can see the ground." She muttered in wonder once she stepped into his room.

He snorted at the disbelief in the tone of her voice, "_Obviously_, what did you expect?" he stated.

"Well, actually, I wasn't sure _just_ what to expect, the only guy room I've been to was Naruto's so..", She let her statement drift off, letting it speak for itself.

"You expected my room to resemble _Naruto's_?", He stated in disgust, disbelief, and a _twinge_ of hurt.

"Well, no...not _exactly_..." she muttered slightly embarrassed, trying not to offend him.

"Hn."

handing her the glass of water, he sat down on his bed and motioned her to sit next to him, taking out his blue laptop.

Unsure of where she should put her glass, she just set it down on his nearly empty night stand.

"Do you have the project?" he asked, not taking his eyes off his computer.

Finally sitting down, she relaxed a bit (this _might_ not be as bad as she thought she would be).

"Yeah, hold up...lemme look for it..." she mumbled as she looked through the _black-hole (_the thing_ sucks _things in and_ never _lets them out again!!_)_ of her backpack. Most people think that she a neat, organized freak... while she _might_ be a freak, she's _far_ from organized. Anyone who knows her, knows that.

After what seemed like an eternity she finally found the green diamond with a clip on the end, that was her USB drive.

She couldn't help herself. The urge to get up and dance in joy overwhelmed her.

So what else was she to do? She got up and danced her happy dance.

Looking up from his computer, Sasuke looked at the pink-haired girl doing her happy dance like he was questioning her sanity (probably was...).

Even more baffling was that she had a weird green diamond looking thing in her hand (wasn't she _just_ looking for their project....) rather than a USB or a notebook.

"And what, may I ask, is that?" he questioned, clearly waiting for a response from the giggly girl.

Getting out of her happy dance trance (its not _her_ fault she looses anything and _everything_ that goes into the damn black-hole of her back-pack), her brain registered that her black haired partner had said something. "What?" Not understanding his question, she followed his questioning gaze to her hand (more like what was _in_ her hand), and she understood what he was talking about.

"Oh...This? Its my USB drive." She stated, like it was the most obvious thing on the planet (hasn't he _ever_ heard of Sims 3???).

"Seriously? Where is it?" Looking at the thing like it was the weirdest thing on the planet.

"In here." She responded and she pulled on the clip, and out came the _magic_ USB that held her most precious items.. "Its from The Sims 3...Its a computer game..." She elaborated, trying to help him understand.

"I know what The Sims 3 is..." He muttered, slightly irked that he didn't see the resemblance of the USB and the game.

The dumbfounded look that she sent him agitated him. So he wasn't allowed to know computer games? Where was the fairness in that?

"What?", The aggravation in his eyes was making them even _more_ onyx (she didnt know his eyes could be _this_ smoldering...) than they already were as the moment wore on. There was only _so_ much staring he could take...

Shaking her head (trying to clear her thoughts form the man in front of her), she muttered, "Nothing, nothing". Getting back to her work.

He handed her the computer so that she could open up the file (she was happy that he let her go through her stuff, some people just have _no_ decency and go through your stuff as if it were their own!). Once she found it, she opened it and began typing furiously. When he was sure that she wasn't looking at him, he began to study her the way he hasn't in what seemed like ages to him. Her tickle-me pink hair was now about two inches below her shoulders, and her emerald eyes are even brighter than he remembered (although he's not sure if its not because of the concentration her brain is emanating or the soft glow coming from his computer screen...) and the green ribbon in her hair just pulls the entire picture off.

"Hey Sasuke?" Her sweet voice brought his attention back to what was happening in his room.

"What do you think about this?" She questioned, giving him the lap-top so that he could add on or examine what she had written.

While what Sakura wrote wasn't very impressive, she needed to get him working as well (he has a brain _too_ you know, he better use it!).

Once his concentration was fully on their project, she began looking around the room. as she was looking at his expensive looking study desk, Sakura's curious eyes landed on a blue and green notebook sitting innocently on the nearly empty desk (seriously, the man had _no_ decorations of any type on his desk except for one family photo and a cup with writing utensils). She didn't want to be rude or anything, but she _really_ needed the chemistry notes 9there _is_ and exam coming up...) that she had missed because of her ASB meetings she grabbed it. Its not like there was something weird in here anyways, what could be the harm?

Feeling a bit skittish for some reason, she looked up at him to make sure he was still engrossed in the project. She couldnt be sure if he would get mad at her for looking, he is a guy after all, they are _really_ weird.

Looking up one last time, she grabbed her notebook and pencil and opened their notebooks looking for the page that she needed.

However, since the world was just against her, what she opened was _definitely_ not his chemistry notebook...

Something a bit more _personal_.

Like his _diary_.

But when exactly did he get one? Suddenly she remembered, a while ago she had harassed him to let his feelings out (he looked nothing short of disgusted at the suggestion of him _having_ feelings...) so she bought him a journal. _This _particular journal.

Feeling _abnormally_ curious (she really should know better), she began to read the elegantly sloppy script that was on the page (she _did_ want to know what went on in his head...).

_Dec. 1,_

_She looked at me. This is ridiculous! the way that those bright emerald orbs captivated me should be illegal. But nooooo, she had to give that look. Because of that sinful look, I had an insane urge to be poetic.._

_Me._

_Never,__** in my life**__, have I willingly written or thought about anything __**remotely**__ poetic, and there I was, writing something full out sappy._

_This woman will be the death of me. Really._

_This is the reason why I need to keep this god damned journal (it is __**not**__ a diary damn it!) in the first place. If anyone were to know even a __**hint**__ of my true feelings, it would all be down the drain for me._

_But, my god, those eyes, they say so much and yet nothing at all. Almost...Beautiful. Like a window to her soul..._

_I feel that with once glance she can see everything that I am. All my emotions. My thoughts. My soul is bare naked in front of those eyes._

_I'm making myself gag (again...), but I can't say it's not true. I'd be lying (Uchiha's don't lie) to myself if I said something different ( the little voice in my head singing __**de-ni-ial**__)._

_That damn river in Egypt will be the death of me (if those green eyes don't get to me first)..._

_I'm not sure what would be worse, drowning in one of the world's largest rivers, or resisting every biting urge to just grab the girl in my arms, showing, no __**declaring**__ to everyone that she is mine._

_That I am a selfish bastard and she is my prize..._

_Of course, I don't think she would appreciate being called a "possession"..._

_Normally, she just sits there and works, perfectly at peace._

_But then, as per usual, the dobe comes in and ruins the perfect air of calm surrounding her, replacing it with anger. And honestly, at this point I don't even know what I like better. The perfect calm in her eyes, or the fire and conviction in her eyes._

_Those damn eyes..._

"What do you think you're doing?" A deep masculine voice broke through her absorption of information as she abruptly looked up at the owner of the _journal_ that she was just reading.

"N-nothing" She stuttered, shutting the notebook quickly without letting him know of anything.

Sasuke stared at her with hard narrow eyes, obviously full of suspicion. Those onyx orbs traveled from the nervous expression on her face to the collection of pages in her hands. Putting 2 and 2 together, a sudden anger began to brew in the pit of his stomach. Without warning, he violently snatched the journal from Sakura's hands, nearly cutting her palms with the paper.

"What the hell are you doing with this!?" He shouted, something Uchiha's don't usually do. "Who said you could look at this!? What in your right mind makes you think that you have the right to go through my personal stuff!? Do you have some sort of mission to find out everything about me, like one of those damn fan girls!?"

Saying his rant took her by surprise would be an understatement. Never in her life has she ever seen him loose his cool. Ever. Sure, he's gotten mad (never at _her...._) but this, this was pure, uncontrolled anger. The swirling hurricane of rage and fury that was brewing behind those onyx eyes was ready to explode at any given moment.

Finally getting over her surprise, she dropped her head in defeat.

"So...who is she?" Her small broken voice brought him partially back from the anger.

She knew she never had a chance with him. She was a fool to even think that he even _remotely_ cared about her, so as to why this came as a surprise was to her, was a mystery. He had girls like Karin and Mina running after him, why in the _world_ would he want a girl like her? She was everything he wasn't. She was loud, brash, emotional, and bitchy. She was pink and he was black. Complete opposites. Even if she _has _been lusting after him for about five years. It isn't _that_ long....

Its not like she was in love with him anyways (shes _way_ to young to say that), but she loved the way sweat glistened off his pale chest during P.E., and the way his hair curtained over his eyes when he concentrated _really_ hard on something. It wasn't love at all. She just had a _very_ strong urge to grab him and kiss his brains out (in a not creepy stalker-ish way). He was her unobtainable person. The man she could never have. The person right out of her reach...

She should have known that something like this was going to happen, she shouldn't be fighting the urge to slap him and run into a corner and cry (but she doesn't cry, not anymore). He was a jerk and an asshole (an attractive on at that but _still_....). She became so attuned to him (because she was around him a lot, she didn't stalk him!) that she had a Sasuke-translator logged in her head (how else are you supposed to have a conversation with him if all he speaks is Sasuke-ish?).

And speaking of Sasuke, he was still glaring at her with hard expressionless eyes. Surprisingly, after a few moments, they softened and he turned away.

"Nobody," He stated bluntly and walked away to bury the journal somewhere else (he _really_ shouldn't have left it out in the open...his _mother_ could have found it...._that_ would be a million times worse than _this_...).

"So we've been friends for ages and you still don't trust me enough to tell me? Gee, thanks." She muttered, looking down at her hands, unsure of what to do with herself at the moment.

"Its none of your damn business." he growled out, not able to control his voice (Didn't she understand?! He _couldn't_ tell her..._her_ of all people).

"How is it _not_ my business!" she yelled at him, livid. "I've put up with your bullshit for five years. _Five years_ damn it, and you don't even want to tell me something as small as _this_!" Now standing, she started shouting at him, ready to give him a piece of her mind.

Watching Sakura stomp towards him, he stood, not wanting to sit through her "abuse".

"_This_ is not small! Do you know how _long_ I've been having this issue!? Years. _Years_ damn it! I can't even..." His voice faded, but the flames in his eyes were still burning.

The raw frustration in his voice burned right through her, _almost_ making her falter in her anger. Almost.

"You cant even what?! Tell her? Puh-lease Sasuke! You probably enjoy the fact that she's some sort of fan girl and drools at the mere _sight_ of you. Really, dont lie to me. Thats the one thing that really I cannot stand." She finished softly, as she began to leave the room, not wanting to be in his presence any more. She wasn't sure she could stand another minute with him, knowing that he likes some sort of blond bimbo.

"What did you say?" He growled very lowly, almost dangerously.

To really make her point, she walked up to him to the point where she had to look up at him, "I said that you enjoy the fact that she drools at the sight of you and that you are lying to me." She seethed, her glare powerful enough to rival his own.

Seeing the intensity of her green orbs, he snapped.

He had been tempted too long (and it _was_ her fault anyway...). He stopped caring about the repercussions, the reactions, or the implications of his actions. He just _stopped caring_, and did what he's been yearning to do for _ages_.

He pushed her up against the wall and crashed his lips against hers. Trying to convey his feelings, the kiss was soft at first, almost afraid, then, it gradually grew harder and more enthusiastic as the pink haired girl joined in. His pale hands wandered down her waist and pulled her closer as she laced her hands around his neck, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. She dared to go further and licked his bottom lip, asking timidly for entry. Her thinking process generally died on the spot when her tongue touched his (the feeling was just _so_ natural like he _belonged_ there) and dare she say it, _good (almost-as-good-as-chocolate-good-good-good)_, that the world could be falling into an Apocalypse and she wouldn't notice. Reality around them became obsolete as they climbed into nirvana, basking in their kiss.

Finally, when the need for air became _too_ much, they broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other.

"What -What was that?" She breathed, _slightly_ breathless form the _best_ kiss she's ever had (also the first, but that doesn't _really_ matter).

"I believe that was a kiss." He replied a bit less breathless but a _lot_ more incredulous.

"Oh..." Realization striking like a bunch of bricks, and sinking like them too.

She became curious (shouldn't she have learned the first time?) about a certain spot in the crook of his neck that looked perfect for nuzzling. Giving in to the urge, she nuzzled his neck, slightly breathing on the sensitive spot, thinking up of any reaction that could draw out of him..

Reacting as expected, he froze.

"Don't do that." He said, his jaw locked trying to smother the urge to kiss the living day lights out of her... He didnt want to scare her.

She smirked, and looked up at him. "Why not?" she loved the new found control she had over him.

He growled warningly.

Wanting to know how strong his restraint actually was, she flipped them around so that he was against the wall, started to lightly suck on the sensitive area of his neck.

Unexpectedly, a sound somewhere between a growl and a purr emerged from the back of his throat, and before she knew it she was against the wall, with his lips crashing against hers, again.

"Damnit Sakura. How the hell do you do this to me?" he muttered when they separated for air, resting his head in the crook of her neck.

"I dunno, you tell me." She muttered. "After all, I am annoying..."

When she looked though, she noticed, to her utter embarrassment, that she had rapped her legs around his hips some time during the kiss (_ahem_, make-out session...).

"You _are_. I swear, there is not one single moment of the day that you're _not_ on my mind. Its so god damn _annoying_!" The frustration in his voice was almost overwhelming.

"Well jeez. So-rry. I didnt mean to bother you." She said angrily as she suddenly started to unwrap her legs from his waist and walk away.

"No! Its just - damnit - you - I - just -"

He grabbed her and kissed her for the umpteenth time, desperate for her to understand the frustration, confusion, and passion brewing inside him.

He was never one with words, that was always her job. She could probably sweet talk her way out of anything, and if that didn't work she pulled the puppy-dog-eyes (they will be the end of the world!!!) and _that_ assured her of whatever she needed.

"Can't you see that I care for you? Are you really that blind?" He breathed.

Surprise was written across her face. He really did?

"Well, if _that's_ the case, that's I care about you too." She muttered...amused.

He chuckled, deep down in his throat (the sound promptly made her brain into _goo_...).

_"Je t'aime" _He muttered.

_"Je t'aime aussi."_ Meaning it more than she ever has in her life.

And maybe, just maybe, opposites _do_ attract.

End.

_**A/N: "Je t'aime" means I like you and "aussi" means as well (please correct me if I am wrong).**_

_**Did you like it?**_

_**I would love to know if I'm doing anything wrong, please, any feed back would be awesome!**_

_**TTYL,**_

_**XxOneAndOnlyxX  
**_


End file.
